This Application is a continuation in part application to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/599,961 filed on Jan. 9, 2015, which is a Continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/348,857 filed on Jul. 8, 2010 and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,936,140, which claims priority to PCT Patent Application serial number PCT/US09/65414 filed on Nov. 20, 2009, all of which are included herein in their respective entirety, by this reference thereto.
Some conventional pieces of luggage, such as carry-on bags and rolling duffel bags, may have rollers on the bottom to make the bags easier for travelers to transport. However, travelers often need to transport two or more wheeled pieces of luggage simultaneously. If a traveler needs to transport two wheeled pieces of luggage, both hands are typically required. Consequently, while transporting two or more large, heavy pieces of luggage, the traveler may find it difficult or impossible to do other things, such as answering a cellular telephone call, retrieving cash or keys from a pocket or purse, holding the hand of a small child, etc. Should the traveler happen to remove their hand from the handle holding the first piece of luggage, frequently, all of the luggage on it or connected to it, will fall over.
Furthermore, in many situations, travelers find it difficult to maneuver multiple pieces of luggage simultaneously. For instance, it can be difficult to safely transport two large pieces up or down a step or escalator, or to transport both pieces through a narrow opening. Such maneuvers may be particularly difficult when the traveler is small and one or both of the pieces of luggage are large and heavy. When more than two pieces need to be transported, these kinds of difficulties may be multiplied.